


Powerless

by samclarke0000



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Episode: s02e09 Bound By Blood, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Post 2x09: Bound By Blood, cute boyfriends, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samclarke0000/pseuds/samclarke0000
Summary: Takes place after 2x09 when Alec needs to apologise to his boyfriend and Izzy & Raphael deal with withdrawal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not proofread & written at 3.45am. Sorry for errors.

“Now if you don’t mind, I need these shadowhunters to go and find Clary.”

Aldertree stood his ground for a few seconds before sighing, acknowledging his defeat. “Do as he says.”

Alec smiled, slapping Aldertree on the shoulder. He knew he shouldn’t gloat in his victory, but with everything else going wrong in his life Alec couldn’t help but relax back into his role as head of the institute. He was finally back in control of something.

As much as he hated to admit it, he knew the next thing he had to do was apologise – to Raphael, to Izzy. To Magnus. His mind was conflicted. If Valentine had Clary he could be minutes away from activating the soul sword, so he should join the rest of the shadowhunters and do whatever he could to stop that. But his mind could not let go of the thought that Magnus could die at any time and Alec had left things on terrible terms. He had to put his faith in Jace, even in Simon. As much as it hurt to say, he knew how much they both loved Clary and it was over their dead bodies (which he shuddered to think about) that Clary would activate that soul sword.

Magnus ran the whole way to Magnus’s loft, slamming open the door and rushing in only to face his nightmare. Magnus was kneeling beside the sofa, next to a bleeding and seemingly unconscious Raphael, and on the floor beside the door to the balcony sat Izzy, shaking hands wrapped around her knees, tears streaming down her face.

Alec stumbled to a halt. He took in the scene and started to move, but paused, not knowing where to go first. He moved again, in the direction of his sister. His eyes fixed on Magnus as he crossed the loft, and Magnus, mid-spell, met his eyes and nodded. Alec sighed in relief, knowing that Magnus realised there were more important things to deal with right now than whatever was happening between them.

He reached his sister and lifted her into his arms, taking her to the kitchen where he helped her drink water, despite her thrashing in his arms in protest. Minutes later she had collapsed against him completely and Alec took a cloth, running it under cold water and pressed it to her forehead. His hands mirrored Izzy’s, shaking for a completely different reason. Rationally, he knew Raphael was in the worse position right now, already unconcious, having just been beaten up by Alec himself, but a part of him wanted to go back to the living room and drag Magnus from where he was helping Raphael to them, make him help Izzy first. 

Minutes dragged into eternity and Alec had stopped thinking about anything other than Izzy opening her eyes again. Interrupting his tunnel vision, Magnus entered the room and strode toward him.

“Hold her still.”

Magnus’s voice was sure and steady, and as much as Alec had loved the power he felt at taking back control at the institute, he had never been more relieved to relinquish all responsibility to allow Magnus, who understood what he was doing, take over.

Magic flowed from Magnus’s hands, filling the air around them and spreading across Izzy’s skin. Alec could feel her entire body slowly relax against him and moments later Magnus stopped moving his hands and Izzy lay in her brothers arms looking like she was sleeping.

Magnus sighed. Healing magic always exhausted him. He nodded his head towards the door and turned to leave the kitchen. Alec understood the gesture and followed as Magnus led him towards Jace’s room. Alec set Izzy’s body gently on the bed, pulling the soft sheets around her and tucking her in like she was a child again. His baby sister.

He braced himself and turned to face Magnus, whose eyes looked upon the scene with love. Alec moved to the door and stepped outside.

“Raphael?” he asks, and that’s all he’s able to manage at this point, with his sister lying unconscious in the room behind him.

Magnus nods. “The same. They’ll be fine, it will take a few hours before they wake up and after that…” Magnus pauses. “Well, after that, the battle begins.”

Tension drained from Alec’s body as he realised his sister would be ok. He turned to glance at her again, looking peaceful and at ease in the bed but Alec knew better.

“And you?” Alec directed this question at Magnus. “You’re, uh, you’re ok too?” He asked, chancing a glance at Magnus’s face before looking down at his hands.

Magnus smiled. Alexander, a warrior, a leader, barely twenty, taught to look at downworlders as less than him, never ceased worrying about the welfare of the centuries old warlock. Magnus’s body filled with warmth.

“I’ll be fine, just tired.”

“Good. Look, uh. I, I wanted to apologise. That’s why I came. I know I uh, I said some things. I’m so sorry. Honestly, I can’t even remember what I said, I was just so…” Alec trailed off, breathing heavily. “I was just so angry, so scared.”

He said the last word so quietly, and Magnus felt his heart clench. This boy had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Magnus closed the distance between them, leaning heavily against the strong body of the shadowhunter. His head fell against Alec’s shoulder and his arms wrapped around his waist. Alec didn’t react for a second, surprised, but he embraced Magnus, arms wrapping around his shoulders and head resting against the soft hair which (presumably by magic) still looked perfect. He breathed in the comforting smell of Magnus that he associated now with safety and comfort. The two stood like that, tangled together, as the minutes passed. Alec could feel that he was supporting most of Magnus’s weight at this point.

He pulled his head back, and Magnus raised his chin slightly, eyes meeting Alec’s.

“Come on,” said the shadowhunter. “You’ve exhausted yourself. You need to rest.”

Magnus just fell back against Alec’s neck and made a sound somewhere between a groan and a sigh. Alec couldn’t help but smile. He moved his left hand from Magnus’s back and moved it to the back of Magnus's knees. He lifted Magnus, bridal style, and grunted slightly as he took the man’s full weight. Magnus, thoroughly surprised, rolled his head back and looked up at the younger man. His heart was so full and it must have shone from his heavily lidded eyes. Alec just smiled at him, carrying him through the loft to his room, and depositing him softly on the bed, as he had with Izzy. This time, as he turned to leave, Magnus took his hand and Alec turned to the warlock, who lay with eyes closed, body folded into a ball, soft smile on his face. “Thank you, Alexander. Thank you,” Magnus slurred, face pressed against the pillow, the satin fabric muffling his words. But Alec heard him. And he smiled.


End file.
